


Thor - Anemone Trailer

by Callie_Stephanides



Category: Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Drama, Embedded Video, Fanvideo, M/M, Marvel Norse Mythology, War, What-If
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-06
Updated: 2013-05-06
Packaged: 2017-12-10 14:49:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/787261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Callie_Stephanides/pseuds/Callie_Stephanides
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki Laufeyson is the unwanted child of a wicked king.<br/>
Thor Odinsson is the loved son of the Allfather.<br/>
Enemies by birth, lovers by choice, rebels by need, the heirs of two realms at war will live their tale of love and darkness beneath Yggdrasill leafy branches.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thor - Anemone Trailer

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Anemone](https://archiveofourown.org/works/608670) by [Callie_Stephanides](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Callie_Stephanides/pseuds/Callie_Stephanides). 




End file.
